Your Song
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Yuki Eiri is hired to be the lyricist for Bad Luck. Adamant about the whole situation, Shindou Shuichi decided to challenge Yuki. Whoever writes the best song wins. If Shuichi wins, Yuki isn't hired. But if Yuki wins...
1. Act I Scene I

**Author's Notes**: Um… This, folks, is something that occurred on the bus ride home from seeing "Little Shop of Horrors" on Broadway last night (January, 23, 2004). My boyfriend and I were talking about Gravitation, and he was like "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if there was a Gravitation musical?" So… Uh… I became obsessed with the idea. He now claims that it was the "worst/best idea" he's ever said. XD Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE I

_The grand curtain is actually just a black screen that (during blackout) is pulled up into the upper wings. On the screen the words "YOUR SONG – The Gravitation Musical" are printed in bold letters in gold. Primary colored spot lights are shining down on the words to make them having a glowing "rainbow" appearance. It's fitting for the show. _

_The orchestra starts off with a trembling drum roll which precedes into the "Overture". It is a rendition of "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, mixed with little bits and pieces of other instrumentals from various pieces within ACT I of the musical. The music ranges from slow romance songs to upbeat eighties music. As the orchestra opens the show (who are invisible, seeing as how they're under the stage) the theatre goes into a blackout. _

_During blackout the "rainbow" spot lights swirl along the black screen. It seems as though the letters are merely floating in mid air. The spots slowly die down and the letters fade into a deep red, and then to black. The stage is completely dark as the screen is pulled up by the crew. The set comes forward. _

_The set is a room with a back wall and two side walls that taper out. There is a door in the back wall that's slightly ajar. There is a couch against the stage left tapered wall, and a desk down stage right. A boy with pink hair is sitting on top of the desk with a notebook on his lap. He has a pen sticking out of his mouth and is deep in thought. There is a garbage pail next to him overflowing with crumpled papers. There is one piece of paper on the desk next to him that looks as though it has been folded and unfolded many times._

SHUICHI

_(Frowning and chewing on the pen) The words just aren't coming to me… _(pauses)_ Like they ever do… _(sighs and spits out his pen – begins tapping a beat on the desk and starts humming a little something as the orchestra plays soft chimes and the opening of "Never Had A Dream Come True")__

Everybody's got something

They have to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back and wondering

How it could be now or might have been

Oh this I know 

But still I can't find—

_(The orchestra abruptly stops)_ Forget it. This song is crap. _(rips a paper out of the book and tosses it into the garbage) I'm never going to get the lyrics for the new record done._

HIRO

_(enters from the door in the back – walks up to SHUICHI and knocks on top of the boy's head)_ Yo.

SHUICHI

Ah, Hiro! You scared me! 

HIRO

Sorry, buddy. How's it going in here? _(looks to the garbage pail – incredulous) _

SHUICHI

Uh… _(looks to where HIRO is looking – tries to brush it off)  No, no. It's good! Great, in fact! Wonderful, even! Fantas—_

HIRO

_(not buying it) _You haven't gotten a damn thing written, have you?

SHUICHI

_(sheepishly)_ No. 

HIRO

Shit, Shuichi. You do realize that you need to have all the lyrics – yes, ALL – by Friday, right?

SHUICHI

_(stares flatly – silence)_

HIRO

_(stares back) _… _(finally-)_ You didn't know, did you?

SHUICHI

_(begins bawling)_ HIIROOOO!! K IS GOING TO KIIIILL MEEEEE!!!

HIRO

_(unfazed)_ If Seguchi doesn't first, that is.

SHUICHI

_(sobbing madly)_ You're not helping!!!

HIRO

_(takes notice of the piece of paper that is lying on the desk) _What's this? _(picks it up – reads it over)  Hey, not bad._

SHUICHI

_(abruptly stops crying – grinds widely) _ Really??

HIRO

Yeah. But it's not finished. And it's only one song. You only have the first verse so far. It does need some work, though.

SHUICHI

You said it was good.

HIRO

I said it wasn't bad.

SHUICHI

Don't you twist your words on me. 

HIRO

The only thing I suggest is working on this one until you finish it. That way we'll at least have ONE song on the record…

SHUICHI

If all you guys do is complain that I don't get the songs done, why am I the one that has to write the lyrics?!

HIRO

Because last time when I suggested we hire someone you freaked out and nearly pissed yourself in distress.

SHUICHI

Oh. … Right… _(thinks for a moment – frowns)_ I thought I told you to never mention that again?

HIRO

You brought it up.

SHUICHI

That's it – get out! _(jumps down from the table) _I have work to do, dammit!! _(begins pushing HIRO out the door) Out, out!_

HIRO

I'm going, I'm going! Make me proud with your stellar lyrics, Oh Gifted One. _(winks and closes the door behind him)_

SHUICHI

_(sighs and flops down into the couch – looks at the paper – orchestra plays a sad, slow melody)_ 'Needs work', huh? Of course it needs work… I have no inspiration… How can I write a love song when I don't have anyone to love? _(forlorn)_

_(slow rendition of "Your Song")_

My gift is my song

And this one's for you

_(falters)_

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quite simple

But that's how it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

_(pauses even though the orchestra keeps going)_

I just can't do it… _(hangs his head and refolds the paper – orchestra stops)_

HIRO

_(rushes in)_ Shuichi!! _(panicked)_ Sakano and K are coming to check to see how you're doing!! You better have something to show or—_ (is cut off by a clicking sound – he freezes in shock)_

K

_(walks through the door – holding a handgun against Hiro's back – grinning – speaks in English)_ How's it going?

SHUICHI

_(gulps but doesn't say anything)_

SAKANO

_(comes in behind K and walks passed K and HIRO, who still has the gun to his back) _Shindou!! Please tell me you have all the lyrics written!!

SHUICHI

Uh… Well… _(looks around for something to help his case)_

SAKANO

_(screams in despair)_ The President is going to kill me!! The lyrics are due in three days!! He warned me this would happen!! _(crossing around on the set madly)_ I told him I'd be able to handle it!! Oh God – _(drops to his knees)_ – I'm too young to die!!!

K

No problem. _(pulls the gun away from HIRO and goes over to SHUICHI – presses it against his temple – reverts to Japanese) _ Write something for us.

SHUICHI

_(nervous and still)_ B-b-b-b-b-but…! _(the gun is pressed harder and his head is pushed to the side – his voice squeaks) _I can't think of anything!

HIRO

I'm telling you: we should just hire someone!

SHUICHI

NO!! _(the gun is pressed roughly – he squeaks out an apology) _

SAKANO

_(collapses to the floor in sudden defeat) _No… Hiroshi is right… Someone should speak to the President… 

K

_(calm- even eerily so) _As Bad Luck's producer, I believe that is your job, Sakano.

SAKANO

_(whimpers) _It is… isn't it?

K

And as the band's manager, I will support you.

SAKANO

_(in some sort of stupor)_ You will… won't you?

K

_(in English - ) _Yes. _(back to Japanese)_ Even after the President kills you.

SAKANO

He will… won't he?

HIRO, SHUICHI, and K

Yes.

SAKANO

_(resigning to fate – stands bonelessly) _ Pray for me… _(walks out weakly)_

K

_(pulls the gun away finally) _ Well, I'll go now and look for someone to hire while Sakano gets chewed out.

HIRO

I'll help. _(follows K out)_

SHUICHI

W-wait!! _(jumps up)_ I said I don't want someone to be hired!! This is mine and Hiro's band!! Only the two of us can be involved!

K

This isn't about you anymore. It's about the public.

SHUICHI

_(stunned)_

K

You couldn't handle it, and the public wants good songs. I'll find someone reliable. _(in English - )_ Leave it to me. _(walks out with HIRO in tow)_

SHUICHI

_(reaches out for them but the door closes – is frozen – slumps down into the couch after a few moments – the orchestra begins playing "Your Song"again – SHUICHI doesn't sing) _Maybe my gift isn't song…

_The lights fade out into a blackout._

_End SCENE I_

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know I'm bizarre. Hate it? Love it? Personally – I love it. But, as we've established, I'm bizarre. XD I wonder who they are going to hire… Hmmm… PLEASE review. I need serious feedback with this story… Er… PLAY… ^_^;;

Song List:

Never Had a Dream Come True – S Club 7

Your Song – Moulin Rouge


	2. Act I Scene II

**Author's Notes**: So far I've written both Scene I and Scene II in the same sitting. I just can't walk away. ^_^;; I hope people like this… 

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE II

_SET – SEGUCHI's office – similar idea as the previous set – one back wall with a door, but only one tapered wall; the other wall is straight. There are platinum selling records hanging from all the walls by a band called Nittle Grapser. There is only one Bad Luck plaque, and it is crooked. There is a very posh mahogany desk with a plush black leather chair behind it. The room is meticulously neat and you can almost see your reflection in the plaster walls. There are four black chairs in front of the desk which seat HIRO, K, SAKANO, and SHUICHI. A man in an expensive looking black hat and black duster with feather ends sits behind the desk. They all look as though they're waiting for something._

SAKANO

_(checks his watch)_ Um… President? What time did you say this person was coming?

SEGUCHI

_(a very calm air about him)_ He said he'd be leaving in a moment on the phone. He should be here within the next ten minutes.

_There is silence throughout the whole room. SAKANO is still and visibly uptight. HIRO is slumped deep in his seat and thoroughly bored, though doesn't stir. K has his arms and legs crossed. He doesn't move, either.  SEGUCHI had his hands folded in front of his mouth and his eyes closed in silence.  SHUICHI is sitting in the middle and looking back and forth from each person. His is obviously perturbed. He keeps opening and closing his mouth, as if wanting to speak, but decides against it in the long run. This goes on for a few minutes._

SEGUCHI

_(opens his eyes) _Would you like something, Shindou?

SHUICHI

_(bristles- he shakes his head wildly)_

SEGUCHI

Very well, then. _(closes his eyes again)_

_The same thing as before occurs. Everyone is silent and only SHUICHI is moving about and contemplating on whether to speak or not. _

SEGUCHI

_(opens his eyes again)_ Shindou? 

SHUICHI

I-it's nothing!! _(clearly perturbed by something)_

SEGUCHI

_(eyes him warily) _You look as though you have something you wish to say.

SHUICHI

Well…

SAKANO

_(shoots SHUICHI a glare)_

SHUICHI

_(ignores it)_ As a matter of fact, I do have something to say…

HIRO

_(warningly) _Shuichi…

SHUICHI

_(jumps up with sudden resolve) _ I do NOT want someone else writing the lyrics for Bad Luck!!

SAKANO

_(whimpers and faints in his chair)_

HIRO

_(sighs and shakes his head)_

K

_(smirks)_

SEGUCHI

_(not fazed_) I know you don't, which is why we didn't take such measures sooner. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that you would pull through. Unfortunately, you only sunk lower and have no lyrics done or any inspiration to do them. Therefore, I am reneging my promise to let you write your own lyrics. _(SHUICHI opens his mouth to rebut, but SEGUCHI continues) I have contacted a relative of mine who is a famous novelist. He will write your lyrics for you and you WILL accept them. _(smiles calmly) _Understand?_

SHUICHI

_(a beat)_ No, I will NOT accept this!!

_Unbeknownst to SHUICHI, a tall blonde in a suit and black sunglasses walks in during SHUICHI's line. Everyone catches site of YUKI EIRI except SHUICHI._

SHUICHI

I don't CARE who this "famous novelist" is!! He isn't going to be able to write lyrics that I'll be able to sing from the heart!! He's probably some decrepit old man!

EIRI

_(collected)_ Big word right there from an annoying brat.

SHUICHI

_(spins around in shock – sees EIRI for the first time – face-faults) _Who…?

EIRI

_(takes off his sunglasses to reveal cool amber eyes) _The "decrepit old man."

SHUICHI

_(slumps)_ Oh.

SEGUCHI

Would you like to keep complaining, or should I introduce you all to Yuki Eiri?

SHUICHI

_(looks around desperately for some explanation to what is happening – he shakes his head madly and makes a 'T' with his hands) _TIME OUT!

_Everyone head's except SHUICHI's is quickly hung. They all are limp. They are apparently frozen while SHUICHI deals with this new turmoil. The orchestra starts with soft flute playing and chimes that soon pick up into an uppity beat)_

What's this?!

What's this?!

My heart's pounding in my chest

What's this?!

_(knocks on his chest)_

Will you please give it a rest?

What's this?!

_ (looks to the slumped EIRI and steps closer)_

I can't believe my eyes 

I must be dreaming

Wake up Shu

This isn't fair!!

What's this?!

_(tilts EIRI's head up and can't help but blush)_

What's this?!

What's this?!

There's something very wrong

What's this?!

This man will write my songs?

What's this?!

I can't help but feeling a little bit intrigued

I never been so weak in my knees

I feel I'm about to scream

What is this?

What's this?!

_(SHUICHI drops EIRI's chin and takes a deep breath. The orchestra comes to a close as he repositions himself where he was previously)_

OK… TIME IN!

_(at SHUICHI's words everyone's head swings up and SAKANO revives. The conversation starts from where it left off as the orchestra plays its last chord)_

SEGUCHI

_(not missing a beat)_ If there are no further objections… _(pauses – no one speaks)_ Good. Shindou, Nakano, Sakano, Mr.K – this is novelist Yuki Eiri. _(passes a knowing glance to EIRI)_

SAKANO

_(bows deeply)_ Nice to meet you.

_Everyone greets EIRI, except for SHUICHI who is looking away in embarrassment._

SHUICHI

_(flustered)_ Excuse me… But… _(takes in a deep breath and squares his shoulders  - turns to EIRI and glares at him)_ I will NOT lose to you!

EIRI

_(blank)_ Excuse me?

SHUICHI

_(ignores SAKANO's whimpering) _I said I won't lose to you!! _(is obviously struggling to not melt into a puddle at EIRI's magnificent looks) I understand that Seguchi and you are friends and that he is my boss – but I will not accept this without a fight!_

EIRI

_(looks right past SHUICHI to SEGUCHI)_ I don't have time for this shit, Seguchi. You want me to write this damn kid's lyrics then keep this psycho the hell away from me. Otherwise, no deal.

SEGUCHI

_(suddenly losing composure)_ Shindou! _(quickly recovers – puts on a smile)_ Eiri is being kind enough to grant us use of his talent. Please be more considerate.

SHUICHI

YOU'RE the one who should be more considerate!!

HIRO

Shuichi! Let it go!!

SHUICHI

I will not! Not until this Yuki makes a deal with me. _(points at EIRI menacingly) You – Yuki Eiri – and I are having a little contest._

EIRI

What are you babbling about, freak?

SHUICHI

Whoever writes the better song first will win! _(proud)_

EIRI

What the hell makes you think I actually want to be doing this?

SEGUCHI

_(cutting in) _Eiri, please. _(steps out from behind the desk) _Why don't you listen to what Shindou has to say? 

EIRI

_(pauses)_ Whatever. Fine. What if I lose? _(looking for a way out - SEGUCHI glares)_

SHUICHI

You don't work for me and I get to write my own lyrics.

EIRI

_(visibly pleased by this – SEGUCHI nudges him – he smirks) _OK then… And what if I win?

SHUICHI

Then you DO work for Bad Luck.

EIRI

_(quirks and eyebrow)_ And?

SHUICHI

And… uh… I'll do whatever you want!

HIRO

_(starts) _ What?!

EIRI

_(amused)_ Like a slave?

SHUICHI

_(uncomfortable, but determined)_ Y-yes. _(blushes furiously)_

SAKANO

_(promptly passes out again)_

K

_(in English-)_ Bingo.

EIRI

_(smirks)_ Well then, that seems like a fair deal to me. _(looks to SEGUCHI)_ Right?

SEGUCHI

_(flustered slightly)_ I, y-yes. That seems fine, I suppose – if you'll keep to your promise, Eiri.

EIRI

_(grins, but looking to SHUICHI only)_ I always do. Seguchi will give you my address. Stop by later if you figure out anything to write. I'm sure I'll be done by then. _(begins making his way out the door) I'll see you then, brat._

SEGUCHI

_(watches EIRI leave wistfully – passes a glare to SHUICHI once EIRI is gone that goes unnoticed by all)_

HIRO

You moron! Do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?!

K

This could be good for publicity…

SEGUCHI

_(silently fuming)_

SHUICHI

_(walks down to the edge of the set while the others gather to upstage and SAKANO still lies on the floor. His is flustered, yet is beaming. His hands fidget as a large smile spreads his lips. He hums softly as the orchestra plays an almost inaudible melody)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words…

_(Blackout as the music fades and SHUICHI's last note rings out)_

_End SCENE II_

**Author's Notes:** Wow… I just wrote both of those in one sitting… and I have soooo much more planned. But that's for another day. It's 11 at night and I don't feel like doing anymore, hehe. Twisted? Ah, yes. Good stuff. XD Please review. I need it.

Song List:

What's This? – Danny Elfman, Nightmare Before Christmas

Your Song – Moulin Rouge


	3. Act I Scene III

**Author's Notes**: The next day from posting up the first two Scenes, and I'm already writing more. w00+. Thank you, Fish1, for your review. I found it VERY amusing. Hehehe. And thank you also to Sho-ro Tenshi. You're so sweet!! ;_; 

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small liberties with the words of the songs sometimes – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE III

_SET – A common city street with EIRI's apartment in the side wings._

_The orchestra starts playing a soft melody of "What's This?" as the lights come up. SHUICHI is on far stage right._

SHUICHI

_(looking at a piece of paper in his hands)_ This looks like the right street… _(looks around) But where's the apartment? _(walks around on stage right)_ After getting this lost Yuki Eiri better appreciate me stopping by… _(stops, thinking)_ There must be something wrong with me. Why am I so interested in this guy…? God, he's so snobby just because he has a pretty face. No, no, dammit! I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about another guy! Christ… _(slumps)_ Hiro's right… I seriously need a girlfriend… __(begins crossing to stage left as the orchestra becomes louder) _

_EIRI's apartment slides on stage past SHUICHI to seem as though he was walking by it. It's a white brick wall and two large double-doors. There is a key pad next to the doors and the building seems many stories tall – it shoots all the way up into the upper wings of the stage so the audience can't see the top. _

SHUICHI

Uh- hey!! _(stops walking – looks back and forth from  the address next to the keypad and to the paper for several seconds)_ This is the place! _(swallows hard and pressed the keypad after much internal deliberation) _

EIRI

_(his voice comes out fuzzy from the intercom on the keypad)_ What?

SHUICHI

_(flustered)_ I-it's Shindou Shuichi… You told me to stop buy if I—

EIRI

_(cutting him off)_ It's open. _(the connection closes)_

SHUICHI

_(leans his back against the door, facing the audience – has a dreamy look – the orchestra further raises it's volume)_

What's this?

What's this?

My heart's pounding in my chest.

What's this?

_(knocks on his chest like before)_

Will you please give it a rest?

What's this?

Why is this happening?

I must be crazy

Stop it, Shu

This isn't fair!!

What's this?

_(sighs – the orchestra carries on as he speaks a monologue over them)_

He's just a pretty face – that's all! It's perfectly natural for a pent up eighteen year old to react to a pretty face – even if it IS a guy's!! It's not big deal! I'm just… _(clearly nervous and unwilling to give up)_ It's normal, dammit!!

This empty place in side of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own!

I've got to know, I've got to know

What is this place behind this door…?!

_(swings open the door and the set promptly spins around to show the inside of EIRI's apartment – the orchestra and SHUICHI abruptly stop)_

_EIRI's apartment is one large back wall with a door that SHUICHI is standing in. The room screams masculinity and is scarcely decorated. The walls are light and the furniture is dark. There's a black leather sectional sofa against the wall adjacent to SHUICHI at stage right.  There is two empty beer cans on the coffee table and an ash tray that is filled to the brim. EIRI is leaning against the fridge at stage left with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. There is a kitchen set up behind him. It is understood that there is a hallway that would stretch from stage left that would lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms._

SHUICHI

_(blushing)_ Uh… Hi.

EIRI

_(nonchalant)_ Hi. _(takes out his lighter)_ Close the door behind you; you're letting all the cold air in, runt.

SHUICHI

_(too infatuated to notice the insult)_ Right. _(quickly steps in and closes the door – doesn't move or take off his shoes)_

EIRI

_(lights his cigarette)_ Did you start yet?

SHUICHI

Excuse me?

EIRI

The lyrics. Did you start them yet?

SHUICHI

Not really…

EIRI

Oh. _(takes a drag from the cigarette)_ I told you to stop by—

SHUICHI

Yes!

EIRI

--when you figured out what to write.

SHUICHI

_(embarrassed)_ W-well, I have an idea… And you said you'd be done by then… And…

EIRI

I didn't start yet.

SHUICHI

Oh… _(uncomfortably silent)_

EIRI

_(closes his eyes and smokes his cigarette)_

_Silence passes between the two. The only sound in the room is the occasionally inhaling and exhaling of EIRI on his cigarette. SHUICHI is looking to his feet in utter humiliation and his face is red_

EIRI

_(opens his eyes)_ You're still here?

SHUICHI

_(snapping out of his reverie – slightly insulted)_ What?

EIRI

Why are you still here?

SHUICHI

You told me to stop by!

EIRI

You did. And you said you don't have an idea, and I said that I don't have one yet either. The topic is closed. You can leave now.

SHUICHI

Wait just a damn minute!!

EIRI

Do you have a problem with that?

SHUICHI

Yes! Yes, I DO, as a matter of fact! I didn't nearly get myself lost coming here so you can just dismiss me in two minutes after I nearly tore my hair out thinking about how you—_(cuts himself off, realizing what he was about to say) I-I mean…_

EIRI

_(amused – puts out his cigarette on the kitchen counter and crosses over to SHUICHI, who has yet to move from the doorway)_ You like me, or something, kid?

SHUICHI

Wh-what?! No, of COURSE I don't like you!! _(too defensive) You're a pompous jerk!_

EIRI

You're blushing.

SHUICHI

I am not!! _(is blushing)_

EIRI

I get hit on girls a lot, but guys hitting on me… That's less common. _(thinks)_ I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. You're going to be my slave, after all. I might as well start getting used to you now. _(moves closer)_

SHUICHI

_(presses himself against the closed door)_ W-w-wh-wh-wha…?

EIRI

Shut up. _(a loud beat as he kisses SHUICHI firmly on the mouth)_

_The orchestra plays a heavy version of "What's This?". SHUICHI is in utter shock and doesn't respond for a moment. EIRI pursues the kiss further and SHUICHI gives in eventually. SHUICHI keeps his hands clenched at his side, but his back arches unwillingly as EIRI's hands roam up and down the younger man's chest. EIRI pulls away and starts kissing down SHUICHI's throat. SHUICHI opens his eyes and looks out to the audience in shock. Over the orchestra a pre-recorded tape will play with a slight echo – it will be of SHUICHI's voice singing the following lyrics to make it seem like an inner monologue._

What's this?

What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

I seem to be turned on

EIRI

_(spoken over the recording as he stills) _Hey.

SHUICHI's RECORDING

What's this?

I can't believe I'm being touched

By another man

I'm not even doing

Anything I can

To fight him

But I like it

And I know it's oh-so-wrong

It's kind of fun

It's kind of fun

Oh could it be I have my wish?

What is this?!

_(a heavy beat)_

EIRI

_(has been trying to get SHUICHI's attention the whole time) _ HEY!!

SHUICHI

_(the recording stops as the orchestra gives the big finale to finalize "What's This?" – SHUICHI is startled) _Inspiration hit…

EIRI

_(sour)_ You've GOT to be kidding me. _(pulls back in aggravation)_ Great – you've got an idea. Go write it down. I can tell you right now you'll be winning this bet if you're going to be zoning out every two seconds when you're my slave. You wouldn't be able to hold your own for more then a minute in bed with me.

SHUICHI

_(too excited to be insulted, but not enough to not snap back good-naturedly)_ Maybe so, but I will not loose this bet under false pretenses. You are going to write the song, and I am going to write the song. And if you win, then I guess you'll just have to train me, won't you?

EIRI

_(taken aback from the sudden confidence)_ You're one hell of a crazy kid.

SHUICHI

_(beaming)_ You, Yuki Eiri, are going to be seeing a lot more of me within the next few days, I assure you that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a song to write. I assure you I will not lose to the likes of you. _(spins on his heel and walks out the door)_

_Before EIRI can react the set it spun back around to the previous view of the street and the entrance to the apartment complex. The doors are already closed and SHUICHI is leaning against them like earlier – he is beaming still._ _The orchestra starts up with drum beats and a rock remix of "This Kiss"_

I don't want to have my have heart break

I don't an excuse to cry, no

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello - woah no – Good bye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky!

_(with sudden passion)_

It's the way you move me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, subliminal

_(melting)_

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

_The orchestra continues to play as SHUICHI giggles madly. He dashes off stage all the while humming along what he's written so far of "Your Song". Blackout._

_End SCENE III_

**Author's Notes:** Again, much thanks to Fish1 and Sho-ro Tenshi. I love you guys. ^_^ *huggles* 

Song List:

Your Song – Moulin Rouge

What's This? – Danny Elfman, Nightmare Before Christmas

This Kiss – Faith Hill


	4. Act I Scene IV

**Author's Notes**: I just finished Scene III and off I go to Scene IV. Think I like this, much?

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

Dedicated to LadyStrider77 – if it wasn't for her this scene would have been possible. ^_^

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE IV

_SET – EIRI's apartment, far stage left – EIRI is sitting on the couch with a notebook in his lap and a pencil behind his ear. SHUICHI is sitting across from him on the kitchen counter with a pencil between his teeth and a notebook also. There are crumpled papers all over the kitchen and living room. Amongst all the papers are many burnt out cigarette butts, empty beer cans, and used paper cups. They are both deep in thought._

EIRI

_(reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette – stick it in his mouth and goes in search of his lighter)_ Shit. Where the hell is my lighter?

SHUICHI

_(looks up)_ You don't have it on you?

EIRI

If I did, would I be complaining?

SHUICHI

_(looks around)_ Don't expect to find it in this mess.

EIRI

You're the one making it the way it is!

SHUICHI

You're making a mess, too!!

EIRI

It's MY apartment. I'm allowed to make it a mess as I see fit! Why the hell are you here anyway!

SHUICHI

Because I couldn't think of anything to write, you know that!

EIRI

_(pauses - understanding)_ Yeah. Me either.

_Silence passes as the two just stare at their notebooks. EIRI's unlit cigarette is hanging from his lips and SHUICHI is fidgeting. _

SHUICHI

_(leans back on his hands – winces softly – lifts his hand up) _What the…? _(reaches into a pile of paper – pulls out EIRI's lighter) Oh, hey! Look what I found!!_

EIRI

Thank God. Toss it here.

SHUICHI

_(hops down from the counter and walks through the mess to EIRI – flicks open the lighter and lights EIRI's cigarette for him – EIRI watches SHUICHI carefully)_ There. 

EIRI

Thanks. _(takes a drag from the cigarette – SHUICHI doesn't move, he seems to be enthralled – EIRI pulls the cigarette from his lips and exhales – SHUICHI's gaze falls to EIRI's lips – EIRI smiles)_ See something you want?

SHUICHI

_(flushes)_ I…

EIRI

I thought you hated it when I taste like cigarettes when we kiss?

SHUICHI

That was only once…

EIRI

So you're saying you want a kiss?

SHUICHI

I didn't say—

_EIRI leans up and kisses SHUICHI, cutting him off. It's a brief kiss to show the audience that the two have apparently become somewhat accustomed to each other, but that SHUICHI is still chaste with the whole situation. EIRI is smirking. SHUICHI is glazed._

SHUICHI

_(snaps to action and steals EIRI's notepad with vigor – hurriedly writes something down with the pen from EIRI's ear)_

EIRI

Hey, freak! That's my notebook! What are you doing?

SHUICHI

Shhh!! Inspiration hit again!

EIRI

That's what you always say after we kiss. You better not be writing about me. Besides, I have something I want to write down, too. Give me back the damn book!

SHUICHI

I'm done, I'm done. Stop being such a stickler. _(rips a page out and heads over to the counter again – opens his notebook and puts the page inside and then closes it again – spins around to face EIRI)  I'm gonna go now. I have a few ideas I want to go tinker with on my keyboard._

EIRI

Oh, HELL no. _(stands up)_ There's no way I'm letting you leave here without cleaning this mess up! You made half of this, and you're helping clean up half of it!

SHUICHI

_(pouts)_ Fine, fine… _(turns back to the counter and starts cleaning it off – EIRI watches for a moment and then smokes his cigarette as he starts cleaning as well)_

_The lights dim down as the orchestra plays a soft melody that has yet to be heard in the play. A few crew members rush on to help clean up the staged mess while the lights are low. As quickly as possible the lights come back up and the apartment is now clean. The orchestra fades out. EIRI puts out his cigarette and SHUICHI smiles triumphantly._

SHUICHI

_(gathers up his notebook)_ I'll be going now then… I guess…

EIRI

_(hints of disappointment – SHUICHI doesn't notice)_ All right then. Don't work too hard. You're only going to lose anyway. 

SHUICHI

_(sticks out his tongue)_ Keep dreaming. _(walks towards the door with his book and opens it as he puts on his shoes)_ Same time tomorrow?

EIRI

I can't meet with you tomorrow. I have a meeting with my editor. Besides, I think I work better when you're not here anyway. _(ignores SHUICHI's hurt expression) This IS a contest, you know. We shouldn't be working together, anyway. _

SHUICHI

God – fine. You're so mean, Yuki. I'll make sure I don't become your slave just to spite you. 

EIRI

You sure act comfortably with me after we've only known each other for three days.

SHUICHI

You're the one that made the first move!

EIRI

You're the one that made the proposition.

SHUICHI

Gah, shut up. I'm leaving. _(puts on his shoes and opens the door) See you around, then._

EIRI

Mmm. _(takes SHUICHI's chin in his hand and pulls SHUICHI's face to him – kisses him on the lips – pulls back and whispers seductively) Even if you don't become my slave… I'll get you. _(another kiss)_ Bye._

SHUICHI

_(thoroughly flustered) _B-bye… _(walks out the door and closes it behind him)_

_SHUICHI walks behind the set and the crosses to stage right. It appears as though his is in the street. The lights on EIRI's apartment are dimmed and the room is frozen. Lights come up on SHUICHI as the orchestra begins playing the same melody as before. He is smiling sadly. He looks down at his notebook._

_Lights come up on EIRI as he moves once more. He sits on the cough with a sigh and tosses aside his notebook. He joins in singing with SHUICHI._

EIRI

Oh, life is bigger

It's bigger than you

And you are not me

SHUICHI

The lengths that I will go to

The distance in your eyes

Oh no, I've said too much

I set it up

EIRI and SHUICHI

That's me in the corner

That's me in the spotlight

Losing my religion

Trying to keep up with you

And I don't know if I can do it

Oh no, I've said too much

I haven't said enough

SHUICHI

I thought that I heard you laughing

EIRI

I thought that I heard you sing

EIRI and SHUICHI

I think I thought I saw you try

_SHUICHI walks off stage and EIRI sighs as the lights slowly dim and the orchestra fades out. Blackout._

_End SCENE IV_

**Author's Notes:** That one is short, I know. Scene V will be out very soon (tonight, maybe?)

Song List:

Losing My Religion – R.E.M.


	5. Act I Scene V

**Author's Notes**: OK, so I didn't get it out last night – sue me, I have midterms, ^_^;;

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE V

_SET – The same set as SCENE I_

_The scene opens as the orchestra plays "Your Song"_

SHUICHI

_(staring at the same worn piece of paper in the same position as SCENE I – happy yet wistful)_

My gift is my song

And this ones for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

_(mellowing)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

_(forlorn)_

That I put down in words

_(falters)_

_The orchestra carries on softly without SHUICHI, who is just staring at the paper with a far away look)_

SHUICHI

_(speaking what should have been sung)_ How wonderful life is… Now…

HIRO

_(slams open the door enthusiastically)_ Hey there, buddy!

SHUICHI

_(startled) _ Hiro! Ah, hey. What's up?

HIRO

_(steps over and looks at the paper in SHUICHI's hands)_ You're really writing lyrics? _(recognizes the paper)_ Hey, it's the same damn song! _(reads it over) And you only added two lines!_

SHUICHI

_(defensive)_ I've written other things!! Besides, Yuki hasn't written anything either!

HIRO

Oh, gee –that's productive. Seguchi hired Yuki for a reason! The lyrics were due today! K is already ticked, Sakano is grieving, and the fans are probably going to be real annoyed when they find out that the CD's due date is going to be pushed back. 

SHUICHI

Yuki and I are trying as hard as we can!

HIRO

'Yuki and I', 'Yuki and I', 'Yuki and I'!! That's all you ever talk about anymore! You've only known the guy four days and you're all over him!!

SHUICHI

I-It's not like that! WE'RE not like that!

HIRO

Oh, please. I'm not blind, Shu! You're totally infatuated with the guy!

SHUICHI

I…! We…!

HIRO

Christ, don't tell me you slept with him.

SHUICHI

_(appalled, yet somewhat intrigued)_ No!!

HIRO

Shuichi…

SHUICHI

We haven't!! All we've done is—_(blushes and looks away) kissed…_

HIRO

Well, good – I guess. 

SHUICHI

What the hell does it matter, anyway?

HIRO

Because – you don't know the guy! Yuki Eiri is famous, but not only for his books.

SHUICHI

Huh?

HIRO

He's a total playboy, Shuichi! He's known for sleeping around with one girl right after the other.

SHUICHI

Well… I'm a guy… So, maybe…

HIRO

_(annoyed)_ Don't tell me you actually believe that…

SHUICHI

Forget it, Hiro! I know a lot more about him then you do! How dare you just talk about him based on rumors!!

HIRO

I know plenty, believe me! You could even ask him yourself, I bet! I'm sure he's got nothing to hide!

SHUICHI

_(puts his hands over his ears in the immature way of a child) _I'm not listening to this!

HIRO

Jesus, you act like you're in love with the guy!

SHUICHI

_(suddenly able to "hear" again) _I am NOT in love. You just… _(resigning) You wouldn't understand, Hiro…_

HIRO

_(his scoff cues in the orchestra with a heavy seeded beat) _ Listen to me Shuichi, for your own good.

Check it – 

Let's talk about one

Baby

You gotta hear me out

Do you really want to be the last to know

What it's all about?

Let's talk about who you say

Is the essence of your life

But he'll eat you up from inside

And then he doesn't want to know

I'm telling you he'll eat you up from inside

And then he doesn't want to know.

_(SHUICHI is trying hard to ignore HIRO)_

Listen, I mean it

There's nothing that he's worthy of

He's just another player

Playing in the name of love

I've heard enough, so this must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

_(HIRO crosses to the other side of the desk and takes SHUICHI's face in his hands)_

Let's talk about what he's done

To become the number one

All his carefully written words

And his staged romances that really get you turned on

I've seen it before

For sure

 'Wont stand for this no more

Just get on with your life

SHUICHI

STOP!

_The orchestra abruptly stops. HIRO is shocked and SHUICHI is infuriated._

SHIUCHI

Stop… I'm a big boy, Hiro – I can handle myself. 

HIRO

Shuichi, come on. Aren't you listening to a word I'm saying?!

SHUICHI

_(with sudden vehemence)_ Unfortunately, YES. And I'm not going to listen to you any longer. I'm going home. _(stands and collects his things)_ Tell Sakano and them I'll be working at home today. Bye. _(makes his way to the door)_

HIRO

Shuichi, wait!

_SHUICHI doesn't listen and closes the door behind him in HIRO's face. HIRO turns to the audience and sighs. He mutters something and the lights fade_.

_End SCENE V_

**Author's Notes:** o_O Shortness… But I'll get out more soon – promise! (Probably not tonight though…)

Song List:

Your Song – Moulin Rouge

Get Another Boyfriend – Backstreet Boys

People have commented me on my choice in music – yey! XD Some of this songs I wouldn't normally listen to *cough*Backstreet Boys*cough*, but I appreciate everyone's kind words! I'm glad no ones hated the music yet! ^_^ 

*pokes Whitney* The irony…


	6. Act I Scene VI

**Author's Notes**: ;_; All of you are sooooo sweet in your reviews!!! I am putting thanks at the end of this chapter!

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE VI

_SET – The street setting with EIRI's apartment in the stage left wing. A new set, EIRI's bathroom, is waited beside it. _

_It is around sunset or so and SHUICHI is on stage right being a mope. He is leaning on the stage right proscenium and the orchestra is playing a medium beated melody laced with sadness._

SHUICHI

Shit. I can't get what Hiro said out of my head… _(sighs wistfully) Or Yuki either… It's not love, but… Oh, I don't know anything anymore. It's such a strange emotion… _(he begins walking towards across the stage as EIRI's apartment rolls on stage left faced open towards the audience)__

EIRI

_(leaning against his fridge and seems to have a similar expression as SHUICHI) _Get out of my head, you damn brat.

SHUICHI

_(notices the apartment building and sighs. The orchestra picks up)_

EIRI

Every endless night

Has a dawning day

Every darkest sky

Has a shining ray

_(bitter)_

And it shines on you

Baby, can't you see

You're the only one

Who can shine for me

_(keening)_

It's a private emotion

That fills you tonight

And the shadows fall between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

_(desperate)_

Let your private emotion 

Come to me

SHUICHI

_(longing) _

Come to me

Come to me

EIRI

Come to me

SHUICHI

When your soul is tired

And your heart is weak

_(looking to EIRI's apartment with yearning)_

Do you think of love

As a one way street?

Well it runs both ways

Open up your eyes

_(desperate)_

Can't you see me here?

How can you deny?

Oh, it's a private emotion

That fills you tonight

And the silence falls between us

_(hushed)_

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

_(reaching out to touch EIRI's apartment but pulls away)_

Let your private emotion

Come to me

_The orchestra has a very short interlude while the two contemplate on their next actions. SHUICHI starts walking around EIRI's apartment to ring his doorbell, but then decides otherwise and steps back. EIRI reaches over to his phone but then pauses and shakes his head. _

SHUICHI

Come to me

EIRI

Come to me

SHUICHI and EIRI

Every endless night

Has a dawning day

_(soft and pining)_

Every darkest sky

Has a shining ray

It takes a lot to laugh

As your tears go by

But you can find me here

_(they each reach out blindly towards each other, but not actually able to see one another – whispered)_

Until your tears run dry

_(a beat – passionately)_

It's a private emotion

That fills you tonight

And the shadows fall between us

As the shadow steal the light

_(growing more fervent)_

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion 

Come to me

Let your private emotion 

Come to me

_(suddenly low)_

Let your private emotion 

Come to me

EIRI

Come to me

SHUICHI

Come… to me

_The orchestra holds out on the last note and then fades into silence. Both men are still, unsure of what to do. EIRI gets a sudden angry look on his face and storms out of the room down the "hallway". SHUICHI just stares for a moment and then makes his decision. He runs behind EIRI's apartment set and the sound cue of a doorbell ringing is heard. A moment later and a very aggravated EIRI walks back on set. He reaches out for the door angrily. He pauses, takes a cleansing breath, and then opens the door in a little bit calmer matter. He is shocked when he sees SHUICHI._

EIRI

You…

SHUICHI

I-I'm sorry to just show up like this.

EIRI

_(regaining composure – cheating towards the audience, as if he's ignoring SHUICHI) _I thought I told you not to stop by today.

SHUICHI

I know. I'm sorry. I just… couldn't stop thinking about you.

EIRI

_(looks to the side – intrigued)_ What are you… in love with me?

SHUICHI

I…! No! I just…

EIRI

_(wasn't expecting that type of an answer – turns just the slightest to SHUICHI)_ You can stay for a few minutes, but that's all. _(walks away from the door and collapses on the couch)_

_As SHUICHI takes off his shoes – very happily – EIRI let's a little smile through to the audience, but SHUICHI doesn't catch it. The boy finishes and closes the door behind him. He pads over to the kitchen and hoists himself up on the kitchen counter. There seems to be some kind of silent mutual agreement between the two that this is "normal"._

SHUICHI

_(looking for a conversation) _So… 

EIRI

_(not one to play well with others) _ 'So'?

SHUICHI

How was your day?

EIRI

Fine. _(pauses) Boring._

SHUICHI

_(reading into it too much) _ Because I wasn't around?

EIRI

Keep dreaming, pervert.

SHUICHI

Hey! I'm not the pervert! You're the one that goes around sleeping with random—_(catches himself – appalled)_

EIRI

_(incredulous)_ What's that?

SHUICHI

I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Hiro said… I mean…

EIRI

Hiro? Your guitarist friend? What'd he say?

SHUICHI

I… He said that… you're a playboy… _(embarrassed) And that you just sleep around with random women… Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…_

EIRI

Your friend is right.

SHUICHI

_(taken aback)_ What?

EIRI

_(standing from the couch)_ I said he's right. I do sleep around. _(walking over to SHUICHI) Women hit on me all the time. They just want sex or my money, it's never anything big._

SHUICHI

_(nervous)_ You're always trying to sleep with me… I'm I just a toy to you?

EIRI

A toy? _(laughs) Please, you never let me do more then a measly kiss. _(positions himself against the counter in front of SHUICHI – leans in nose to nose) __

SHUICHI

But… you try… And… _(feeling cornered) Do you want to sleep with me?_

EIRI

If I say yes, will you let me?

SHUICHI

_(contemplative)_ If… I do let you… Will that be it? Hiro said… that you just have one night stands and then that's it… If I sleep with you tonight, will you not see me anymore?

EIRI

You call this 'seeing' each other?

SHUICHI

You're evading my question.

EIRI

_(amused)_ That depends. Probably. 

SHUICHI

_(crest-fallen)_ Oh…

EIRI

Well?

SHUICHI

O… OK… 

EIRI

You'll let me sleep with you?

SHUICHI

If… it'll make you happy… _(closes his eyes – almost in fright) I'll do it._

EIRI

_(he pauses for a moment – thinking – after a moment he scoffs and pulls back – he walks back to the couch) _How boring.

SHUICHI

_(opens his eyes in surprise)_ What…?

EIRI

I said you're being boring. _(sits on the couch) It's not like you to give in without a fight. That's what this whole challenge you put me to is about, isn't it? That you hate losing? It's stubborn and always want things your way. It's annoying. __(smirks) But when you're not like that you're dull and lackluster. I don't have sex with boring people._

SHUICHI

_(stunned – after a moment-)_ I'll… uh… take that as some twisted kind of compliment, I suppose.

EIRI

Whatever gets you off.

SHUICHI

So… uh… that means we're not sleeping together tonight?

EIRI

I'll wait till I catch you off guard.

SHUICHI

_(pleased with this)_ OK!

EIRI

_(not expecting such a response)_ You sure are weird.

SHUICHI

_(hops off the counter and crosses to EIRI seductively – in a husky voice-)_ As long as I'm not boring… right?

EIRI

_(unfazed)_ Right.

SHUICHI

_(disappointed – reverting back)_ Fine. _(sits down on the couch next to EIRI) No sex. _

EIRI

Fine.

SHUICHI

Um, so… If our relationship isn't based around sex—

EIRI

_(shockingly alert)_ 'Relationship'?

SHUICHI

_(ignoring EIRI)_ –then I have an idea.

EIRI

Hold on a damn minute—

SHUICHI

I think I should move in with yo—

EIRI

_(jumps up in shock) _OUT! _(points to the door frantically)_ Out, out, out, OUT!

SHUICHI

_(innocent)_ W-wait a minute! Listen to me for a second!!

EIRI

Let's get one thing straight, here. We are NOT a couple! Apparently my kissing you has giving you the wrong idea. I only have you around because of the contest. That's all.

SHUICHI

_(expecting such an outburst, but hurt none-the-less)_ I know that!! Will you just hear me out! I only meant until the lyrics are due! _(stands) Seguchi said he'll give us until next Friday to get the lyrics in. I'll just stay till then! After Friday, depending on who the victor is, we'll see if I stay, or get the boot, ok?_

EIRI

_(fuming, but trying to suppress it)_ I don't let people move in with me.

SHUICHI

It's only for a week! Exactly seven days! That's it! By this time next week, I'll be gone!

EIRI

_(weakening)_ You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

SHUICHI

I can handle it.

EIRI

I'm no good for you.

SHUICHI

_(leans forward)_ Is that a threat… _(tilts his lips up to meet EIRI's) or a promise?_

EIRI

_(intrigued – leans down for another kiss – pulls back and walks over to the door)_ Go home—

SHUICHI

But--!!

EIRI

Let me finish, Christ! _(opens the door – SHUICHI meets him by the doorway)_ Go home, and come back tomorrow with your stuff.

SHUICHI

_(shocked which soon turns into bouts of glee – throws himself at EIRI)_ Thank you!! Thank you SO much, Yuki!! _(pulls back, with his arms still around EIRI)_ You won't regret it, I swear!! _(kisses him deeply)_ Thank you, thank you! _(puts on his shoes hurriedly) _ I'll swing by tomorrow morning with some of my stuff.

EIRI

_(already starting to regret the decision)_ Right, right. Now go home. Let me at least get a few more hours to myself.

SHUICHI

_(giggling)_ I'll see you tomorrow. Bye! _(walks out the door and closes it behind him)_

EIRI

_(leans against the wall next to the door – amused)_ What a do—

SHUICHI

_(slams open the door again and sticks his head in frantically – EIRI stares at him in surprise)_ I just wanted to say thank you again! _(leans over and kisses EIRI on the mouth – smiles dreamily) I'll see you tomorrow. _(walks out again and closes the door for the final time)__

EIRI

_(watches the closed door as if expecting to have SHUICHI run back through it any minute – he waits a few seconds then finally eases up again – he turns away from the door and sighs heavily as he flicks off the "lights". The stage goes into a blackout as EIRI's apartment rolls off and EIRI's bathroom quickly rolls on in its place. EIRI takes his place in the bathroom and flicks on the "light". The stage's lights come back on._

_EIRI's bathroom – There are two walls: one back wall, and one tapered side wall.__ The side wall is where the bathroom door is located. Opposite from it is a shower that also works as the set's third wall. There is a step in front of the door that leads to the tile floor of the bathroom, and another step leading up to the tub. Facing the audience is a sink with a mirror above it. Between the sink and the tub is the toilet. EIRI walks to the sink and faces it, his back to the audience. The mirror above the sink is higher then a normal mirror would be and is angled down. The height and angle show the audience EIRI's face even though his back is facing them. The whole next part of the scene is played out with EIRI facing the mirror and the audience watching his reflection. The mirror isn't actual glass, but pressurized plastic that is placed in large, angular chunks. If any pressure is applied to it then the chunks will explode off. Behind the plastic is a pressurized blood bag that would also pop._

_The orchestra plays a sad rhythm of drums and cymbals that soon brings in the other instruments. _

EIRI

_(glaring at himself in the mirror and running his fingers over the glass)_

What are you waiting for?

Can't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

_(longing)_

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

_(glaring again)_

I wish I special

You're so fucking special

_(two beats - sudden vehemence – digs his fingers harshly in the glass)_

But I'm a creep

_(slams his fist into the glass – the pressurizers explode leaving the chunks of the mirror everywhere and dripping blood stains on his fist – only the top portion of the mirror and a few straggling pieces are left in tact so that the audience can still see EIRI)_

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

_(pulls his hand back and stares at it)_

I don't care if it hurts

_(clenches and unclenches his fist)_

I wanna have control

I want a perfect body

_(never takes his eyes away from the bloodied hand – acts as though he's taking pieces of glass out of it)_

I want a perfect soul

I want you notice

When I'm not around

_(lifts the hand to his lips)_

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

_(lets it drop and shakes his head madly)_

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

_(throws his head back)_

Oh, oh!

He's running out the door

He's running

He runs

_(growing in passion)_

Run

Run 

Run!

Run!

_(slumps weakly – hushed)_

Whatever makes you happy

_(bitter)_

Whatever you want

You're so fucking special

I wish I special

_(raises his head and hand to the mirror – begins running the back of his bloodied hand down the backing of the mirror – it looks as though he's writing something)_

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

_(by the time he finishes his last note the word "CREEP" is written in blood where the shards of the mirror used to be – on the last beat he throws back his head and the lights go black, all except one white over head spot that shines directly down on EIRI and his writings for a few seconds. Blackout.) _

_End SCENE VI_

_End ACT I_

**Author's Notes:** The length of this makes up for the other ones. XD Good ending to Act I, no? Hehe, I hope you all liked it. Eiri is muchissimo angsty, isn't he? Bwhahaha.

Song List:

Private Emotion – Ricky Martin and Meja

Creep – Radiohead

Fish1 – Thank you for enjoying my wacky idea! XD You are an amusing one, hehe. *hugs*

Sho-ro Tenshi - ;_; I love you? You rock my world, sweetie. You reviewed for most of the chapters, which was very sweet of you! XD And you're words are so nice! *huggles* I'm glad you and your sister combined like my choice of music, hahaha. Enjoy it, ok? ^_^ *clings to her Kumagorou plushie*

Limey – I'm very glad you think my script reads well! Being involved with theatre as well was a big help. It's good to know I'm not being biased with myself and that I'm handling the genre well. ^_^

Sapphire Rains – Yey for people who sing along!! XD When I reread the story to edit it it's always so hard for me to just zoom through the songs and not sing in my head, hahaha. Thank you for being zany like me! *huggles*

Shiroyuki Hikari – I SHALL read and review your fic tomorrow, I swear! But only because you had such kind words and because you rock. XD *huggles madly*

Silver Raye Adam – Haha. Well, thank you. XD I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed this scene.

Entricita – Yey!! *glomps* More people that like my choice in music!! XD I'm so happy people aren't flaming me, hahaha. Do you enjoy Radiohead, too? I hope so, ^_^;; I, too, was thinking about who I could cast for each part in my school's theatre group, haha. Sad that none of the Gravi girls are shown in this fic… Though Mika will be mentioned! 

Bluejello – What can I say? I love you more then anything in the world. Thank you, as always, for read my stories and being supportive of me. Is my writing still stilted? Gods I hope not.

CPV – Phantoms – CTFA – I must say, when reading your review… I was scared. Haha. I thought it was a flame because all of you were so quiet at first and just all "Wow…" I figured you might be calling me crazy. I was VERY relieved when you said it was amazing. XD And I nearly melted at being called "Tsukimi-sama"!! I was so touched!! And your inspiration pocky helped, I assure you. ^_^ I hope you think so, too. Thank you for adding me to your FS and AA lists! My stats went up! Heheh.

Pato-san – VAST! XD *glomps* Thank you sooooooo much for that idea!! I recall hearing their song "Touched" once as Gravitation music video, and you are SO right. I downloaded "Here" like you suggested. I am, without a doubt, putting that song in. Look forward to it, ok? ^_^ *huggles like mad*

Champion of Love – Haha. You loser. XD Thanks for the idea, bub. Enjoy it, ok? ^_^V *hugs and kisses*

Rose Aquafire - ;_; As always, you leave me speechless. You are always so incredibly kind and thoughtful, and you're e-mail touched me to bits as well. I don't know what to say except that I shall never be able to thank you enough. You're always so insightful and just a wonderful person! *huggles like nothing you can imagine* Thank you!!! ;_; 


	7. Act II Scene I

**Author's Notes**: Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing me and reading this story. There's an important note to wellmeaninganon at the bottom. ^_^

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE I

_ACT II opens with the orchestra playing a similar ensemble as they did for the opening of ACT I. This time some songs that were exclusive to ACT I have bee taken out and songs only in ACT II have been added in their place. The variety still ranges, now from light and airy to dark and menacing. The screen that holds the title of the play is down during intermission, but as the house lights go back down the screen is pulled up in a similar fashion as ACT I's opening. _

_SET – EIRI's apartment. EIRI is sitting on the couch sipping a beer. The orchestra quiets. The stage is still for a few moments._

SHUICHI

_(bursts through the door carrying many bags in each arm)_ La li ho!!

EIRI

_(chokes on his beer – coughs and slams down the can on the coffee table – turns to SHIUCHI, furious and still coughing slightly)_ How the hell did you get in here?!

SHUICHI

_(innocent)_ It was unlocked, silly. _(places his bags down in the doorway and takes off his shoes, smiling broadly)_

EIRI

_(resigning to fate)_ Christ. What day is it?

SHUICHI

_(looking at him oddly, but passing it off)_ Sunday. 

EIRI

_(grimaces)_ Five days…

SHUICHI

Till the lyrics? Yeah, five days.

EIRI

I was counting until I can kick you out. 

SHUICHI

Hey! I only just got here!

EIRI

And I can feel the migraine coming on already…

SHUICHI

Yuki… You're so mean…

EIRI

Unpack your shit and get over it.

SHUICHI

You're not gonna help me?

EIRI

Of course I'm not! _(lighting a cigarette)_ Off you go. 

SHUICHI

_(sighing and picking up his things again)_ Fine, fine… _(makes his way down the "hallway")_

_EIRI leans back against the couch and leisurely smokes his cigarette. Bumping sounds are heard from the "hall". SHUICHI issues small cries of pains. EIRI becomes visibly tense. There is a crashing sound. EIRI's spine straightens. A moment of silence passes. EIRI is straining to listen._

SHUICHI

_(moments later, from the "hall")_ Oops…

EIRI

_(finally loosing composure – jumps up)_ YOU DAMN BRAT!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK!! _(storms off down the hall)_

_The next segment is merely SHUICHI and EIRI's voices heard from offstage. _

SHUICHI

It was an accident!!

EIRI

Shit! You're here for two minutes and you're already breaking things!!

SHUICHI

I didn't mean to!

EIRI

What was it?! _(silence)_ Well?! Where'd the crash come from? _(more silence – he apparently "sees" what is broken) Oh my God…_

SHUICHI

I am so sorry, Yuki!! 

EIRI

You little…

SHUICHI

Was it important to you? I'm really sorry! I'll but you a new one! 

EIRI

Unless you're going to fly your sorry ass to New York and resurrect a dead man, I highly doubt I'm getting a new vase!!

SHUICHI

You got it from New York?

EIRI

 YES!

SHUICHI

Oh… Well… Maybe I can get it offline? Ebay?

EIRI

_(forlorn)_ You can't buy it… A… friend made it for me.

SHUICHI

A friend?

EIRI

Yes… _(sighing)_ Forget it. Just stop touching things… I'll put your stuff away for you…

SHUICHI

What was that you said about a dead guy?

EIRI

The friend that made it is dead.

SHUICHI

Oh! I'm sorry!!

EIRI

It's fine.

_Short silence_.

SHUICHI

Hey, Yuki…?

EIRI

Hmm?

SHUICHI

I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to…

EIRI

_(uncharacteristically kind)_ It's OK. Come on, let's put your stuff away.

_Neither talk for a bit as sounds of unpacking is heard._

SHUICHI

_(not one to like silences)_ Hey, Yuki?

EIRI

What?

SHUICHI

Thanks.

EIRI

_(pausing)_ Yeah.

_End SCENE I_

**Author's Notes:** OK, yes, it was short. Yes, there were no songs. Ignore it. XD This is was more of a filler scene. Hints of Kitazawa. That's the most you'll hear of him in this story. ^_^;;;

Song List:

Nothing

**Important Note to wellmeaninganon:** Yes, mi'dear, I do know the history of "Your Song". But I appreciate it that you took the time to point it out to me. It's very helpful when author's get reviews that actually poke at them. When I said that the song is from the Moulin Rouge, I simply meant that the version of the song in the movie is what I am using for this play. It fit a little bit better then the version Elton John sings, so that's why I'm using it. But thank you very very much again. I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. *hugs* 


	8. Act II Scene II

**Author's Notes**: _La la, la la. Bum Bum. Dun dun dun. La la, la la. Bum Bum. Dun dun dun. Give 'em the old "Razzle Dazzle"/Daze and dizzy 'em… _ Think I'm listening to music, much? _

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE II

_SET – EIRI's apartment. There are small remnants of SHUICHI about the set now. There is a mug, and a few other odds and ends. There is also a blanket and pillow bunched up in the corner of the couch which would suggest that SHUICHI is forced to sleep on the there. SHUICHI is sitting on the couch in his pajamas (just bottoms) with his notebook, apparently still trying to get his lyrics down._

EIRI

_(enters from the "hall" groggily in boxers) _What time is it?

SHUICHI

Oh hey, good morning. _(checks his watch)_ A little bit before eleven.

EIRI

_(yawinging)_ What day is it?

SHUICHI

_(laughing)_ Monday.

EIRI

Ugh. I'm going back to bed. _(he walks offstage)_

_As SHUICHI laughs the lights fade. There is a very short pause. The lights come back up. SHUICHI is now wrapped in his blanket and looks as though he is just waking up._

EIRI

_(walks on set)_ What day is it?

SHUICHI

_(stretching and the like)_ Tuesday.

EIRI

Damn. _(goes over to make some coffee)_ You got any lyrics done?

SHUICHI

Nope. You?

EIRI

Nope.

_The lights fade again. Pause. They come back up. SHUICHI now has a pair of sweats on and a tee-shirt. He is folding his sheets. EIRI isn't on set._

EIRI

_(walks on – looks to SHUICHI expectantly)_

SHUICHI

Still Tuesday. _(looks irritated) What the hell did you do when I wasn't around? Don't you own a calendar?_

EIRI

Shut up. It's early.

SHUICHI

It's six in the evening. You're the one that decided to take a nap. 

EIRI

Fine. It still feels like morning.

SHUICHI

You're not a morning person, are you?

EIRI

You just noticed that? Christ. I'm only fully awake in the mornings unless there's sex involved. _(looks to SHUICHI)_ But you're always far from obliging.

SHUICHI

_(grins) _This is true.

EIRI

_(suddenly awake)_ Care to change that?

SHUICHI

Well, I…

EIRI

Shit, I haven't gotten laid in practically a week now! Would it kill you, really?

SHUICHI

Well, no, but--! 

EIRI

That's what I thought. _(approaches hungrily)_

_As SHUICHI backs away the lights dim again. There is the same pause. When the lights come back up EIRI is wearing pants and an unbuttoned shirt. He is lighting a cigarette. SHUICHI's blankets are not there. The sweatpants and tee-shirt SHUICHI was wearing are on the floor downstage in front of the coffee table. SHUICHI is not on set yet._

SHUICHI

_(walks on as if he's in pain – glares to EIRI – is wearing a sheet wrapped around his whole body)_ Where are my clothes? 

EIRI

_(points to the sweatpants and shirt) _It's Wednesday, by the way.

SHUICHI

_(walking painfully over to the pants and shirt) _I, unlike you, know what day is which. _(picks up his clothing – seems to be very much in pain when he bends over)_

EIRI

You're in a bad mood, huh? _(smoking his cigarette – looks into his cigarette pack and frowns)_

SHUICHI

I feel sick… _(trudges off stage mumbling something in pain)_

EIRI

_(laughs briefly as he throws the now empty cigarette pack on the table – calls to offstage)_ I'm going out for a bit. _(gets up and puts on his shoes and starts buttoning up his shirt)_ I'll be back in a bit.

SHUICHI

_(calls something incomprehensible from offstage)_

EIRI

Later. _(closes the door behind him)_

_SHUICHI peeks his head from around the corner of the "hallway".  He looks to the door to the couch for a moment to check to see if EIRI really is gone. He soon trudges back on stage in his sweats and a tee-shirt. The orchestra begins playing heavy beats. He begins walking towards the center of the set._

SHUICHI

_(exasperated)_

Sometimes I feel I've got 

Run away

I've got to

Get away

From the pain you drive into the heart of me

_(dramatically)_

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

And I've lost my light 

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

_(crossing to the couch painfully)_

Once I ran to you

Now I run from you

This tainted love you're giving

I give you all a boy could give you

_(starting to sit down – grimacing)_

Take my tears and that's not nearly--

_(sits)_

OW!

_(trying to suppress his pain)_

Tainted love

Tainted love

Now I know I've got to

Run away

I've got to

Get away

_(desperate)_

You don't really want any more from me

To make things right

I need someone 

To hold me tight

_(weary)_

And you think love is to pray

But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

_(trying to stand)_

Once I ran to you

Now I run from you

This tainted love you're giving

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

_(stands in pain)_

Oh, tainted love

Tainted love

_(fending EIRI off, as if her were there)_

Don't touch me please

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

Now I'm gonna pack my things and go

_(over by the kitchen)_

Tainted love

_(drifting in thought)_

Tainted love

_(trying not to smile)_

Tainted love

_(smiling widely now, apparently realizing that despite the pain he DID like last night)_

Tainted love

_(devilishly)_

Touch me, baby, tainted love

Touch me, baby, tainted love

_(bobbing his head back in forth – EIRI walks in – he sees SHUICHI, who, in turn, sees him – SHUICHI is only further getting into the song – he moves to EIRI dramatically with a mock pout)_

Baby, baby

Where did our love go?

_(reaching out for a very disturbed EIRI)_

Ooh, don't you leave me

Don't you leave me no more

_(pulls away "shyly" – wraps his arms around himself))_

I've got this burning yearning yearning 

Feeling inside me

_(seductively innocent)_

Ooh, deep inside me

And it hurts so bad

_(going back to a suspicious EIRI)_

You came into my life

So tenderly 

With a burning love

_(turns his head back to glare at his backside – slightly bitter)_

That stings like a bee

_(acting again)_

And now that I've surrendered

_(moving like a pure drama queen)_

So helplessly

You know I believe

You wanna leave me

_(fawning at EIRI)_

Ooh, baby, baby

Where did our love go?

Ooh, don't you leave me?

Don't you leave me no more

_(EIRI is clearly becoming more perturbed by the moment)_

You came into my life

So tenderly

With a broken love

That stings like a bee!

EIRI

_(not able to take the insanity he walked in the middle of anymore – cuts SHUICHI off) _ I forgot my keys.

_SHUICHI and the orchestra abruptly stop. SHUICHI is frozen in disappointment. EIRI ignores him and saunters to the kitchen to get his keys from a drawer. He walks past SHUICHI and closes the door behind him. SHUICHI looks to the audience in agitated dissatisfaction. Blackout. _

_End SCENE II_

**Author's Notes:** Yey for 80's music!! XD

Song List:

Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go? – Soft Cell


	9. Act II Scene III

**Author's Notes**: _La la, la la. Bum Bum. Dun dun dun. La la, la la. Bum Bum. Dun dun dun. Give 'em the old "Razzle Dazzle"/Daze and dizzy 'em… _ Think I'm listening to music, much? _

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE III

_SET – EIRI's apartment. EIRI's laptop is on the coffee table. EIRI is in only a bathrobe. He is standing at the kitchen counter and making coffee. He is humming "Your Song" softly._

SHUICHI

_(from offstage – sleepily)_ Yuki…? Where are you?

EIRI

_(smiling broadly, but it isn't heard in his cynical voice)_ The kitchen.

SHUICHI

Oh. _(pauses and yawns loudly)_ Good morning.

EIRI

_(pours his coffee and keeps grinning lazily)_ Morning. _(the orchestra starts up – EIRI sings quietly, but happily)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words…

_(a pause)_

How wonderful life is…

_(he sighs something close to dreamily)_

Now you're in the world

SHUICHI

_(pokes his head in) _Eh? Did you say something, Yuki?

EIRI

_(he stiffens in shock and the orchestra stops short when SHUICHI comes in – he is now recovering somewhat)_ No. _(back to his aloof demeanor)_

SHUICHI

Oh. OK. _(smiles and runs back down the "hall")_

EIRI

_(sighs in relief – takes a sip of his coffee and leans back against the counter – there is a short pause)_

SHUICHI

_(comes running back in, fully dressed)_ OK – I'm going now!

EIRI

Going?

SHUICHI

Yep! _(runs up to EIRI and kisses him on the cheek)_ I'm going out with Hiro for a bit. He said he'd help me a little with the lyrics.

EIRI

That's cheating.

SHUICHI

But I haven't gotten anything done! _(poking EIRI in the ribs) And neither have you! It's already Thursday, Yuki! ONE of us has to get something written!_

EIRI

_(giving in)_ Right, right. Fine. Have fun.

SHUICHI

Bye, Yuki. _(kisses him again)_ I love you.

_There's a heavy beat as SHUICHI finishes his line and then pulls away. The orchestra starts a soft, dark melody. EIRI is facing the audience, eyes wide._

SHUICHI

Oh, _(walks to the door)_ is that OK? I mean it, you know. _(starts to put on his shoes, smiling broadly)_ I really do love you, Yuki.

EIRI

_(is staring out unseeingly into the audience, not responding)_

SHUICHI

Hey, Yuki – that's OK, right? I can say it? 

EIRI

Uh… yeah, yeah. _(apparently going through some form of inner turmoil)_

SHUICHI

OK, then. _(opens the door to leave and steps out)_ Bye, bye, Yuki. _(bashfully) Love you. _(closes the door behind him)__

EIRI

_(frozen for a moment – the slowly sags)_ Shit. _(he leans wearily on the counter – the orchestra picks up into a heavy beat)_ No… It's not OK if you say that… It's… Oh, shit. _(bitter, yet forlorn) You can just say it so easily, can't you?_

Where do I put the shame?  
It feels like a broken toy  
I can't play with anymore  
Where do I put the hate?

_(looks to his laptop)  
To a pixilated screen  
I can't watch anymore_

_(looks to the audience in disgust)  
All I know is that I'm here  
Drifting somewhere in the vast_

_(leans his head back to stare at the "ceiling" and closes his eyes)  
Somewhere in eternity  
And I never want to leave_

_(stands straight and walks to the couch – glares at the laptop again)  
Where do I put the books?  
There's so many I could write_

_(opens it and stares in anger)  
But they all are filled with lies  
Where do I put the lies?  
There's so many I could say  
But it seems they're in the books_

_(slams it closed)  
I have faith that you're out there_

_(looking to the "ceiling" again)  
Living high up in the vast  
Somewhere in eternity  
And you're never going to leave_

_(collapses on the couch – confused)  
Have I been telling lies to myself?  
Hold me now  
You know I'm so afraid to be  
At all_

_(hangs his head sadly)_

Have I been telling lies to myself?

_(wraps his arms around himself)  
Hold me now  
You know I'm so afraid to love  
At all_

_(looks up, as if in realization – slowly)  
I looked up and I saw the moon  
Is it the same one that betrayed you?_

_(with sudden passion)  
I looked up and I saw my place  
I looked in and I felt no hate_

_(screaming out the last note and then crumples again in exhaustion)  
Where do I put the love?_

Where do I put the love?

_(looks up in desperation)_

Yeah – Where do I put the love?!

_Blackout._

_End SCENE III_

**Author's Notes:** Short and way over due. I'm sorry. School started up again and I sprained my knee and I needed to visit my little brother and sister… Things are hectic, ^_^;;; But I hope to get more out before the week is up. ;_; Sorry. I know this sucked.

Song List:

Your Song – Moulin Rouge

Here - VAST


	10. Act II Scene IV

**Author's Notes**: O_O Because I forgot to mention it, MAJOR kudos to Pato-san, who told me to use VAST's song "Here" in that last scene. ^_^ Thank you, mi'dear!

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE IV

_SET – A semi-transparent white scrim that's hanging from the ceiling of the stage all the way to the floor. It is about mid stage and covers the whole length of the stage. It is back lit to reveal shadowy outlines of SEGUCHI sitting at a desk, and EIRI and SHUICHI standing before his desk._

SEGUCHI

You are both aware that it is Friday, are you not?

EIRI and SHUICHI

Yes.

SEGUCHI

And you are both aware that the lyrics are due today?

EIRI and SHUICHI

_(SHUICHI is slumping now, but EIRI remains firm)_ Yes.

SEGUCHI

And you are both aware that you have _nothing_ written?

EIRI

Well, not _noth__—_

SHUICHI

_(cutting EIRI off - weakly)_ Yes… 

EIRI

_(resigning)_ Yes.

SEGUCHI

_(sighs)_ You have until tomorrow before the office closes. If not, then Eiri - you're fired. And Shindou – someone else gets hired and you don't get to play anymore games. Do both of you understand?

EIRI and SHUICHI

_(groaning and moaning)_ Yes.

_The back lights go out and the stage is now black. The scrim is pulled up, the desk rolled off stage, and EIRI's apartment comes on. SHUICHI and EIRI take their places on the set. EIRI is on the couch, smoking his infamous cigarette, while SHUICHI paces nervously as the lights come back up._

SHUICHI

So… Uh…

EIRI

What?

SHUICHI

We don't have long, you know. 

EIRI

Yeah, I know.

SHUICHI

_(snapping)_ How can you just sit there and smoke?! We need to have the lyrics done before tomorrow at… _(thinking)_ at 5!!

EIRI

Is that the morning, or the evening?

SHUICHI

Evening.

EIRI

Then we're safe. _(keeps smoking)_

SHUICHI

Yuki! We've had a whole week to gets these lyrics done and have yet to do it! What makes you think we can get them done in one night?!

EIRI

_(getting annoyed)_ There is no "_we"_ about it. _(standing and putting out his cigarette)_ I write lyrics – You write lyrics. Seguchi grades them. That's that. _(brushes past a surprised SHUICHI – crosses to the kitchen)_ There's no teamwork here at all. Don't think that because you're staying here for the week that… _(pauses, thinking)_ Wait a minute… You moved in here a week ago…

SHUICHI

_(tenses)_ W-well, technically, I moved in here 5 days ago, since I only brought my stuff over on Sunday…

EIRI

We agreed to Friday, remember? _(menacingly)_ You said, and I quote, "after Friday, depending on whom the victor is, we'll see if I stay or get the boot." _(pauses) _Am I right?

SHUICHI

_(flustered – the orchestra starts with a heavy electric guitar)_ W-well, yeah… But Seguchi didn't decide yet, and… I was wondering… If I could just stay until we found out tomorrow.

EIRI

_(scoffs – leans against the counter)_

SHUICHI

Well?

EIRI

_(doesn't answer)_

SHUICHI

Darling, you've got to let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

If you say that _(imitating EIRI) _"you are mine"

_(reverting back – acting cute and cuddly)_

I'll be here till the end of time

So you've got to let me now

Should I stay or should I go?

_(goes up to EIRI and leers at him)_

It's always tease, tease, tease

_(pouting)_

You're happy when I'm on my knees

_(happy face)_ One days its fine the next it's _(suddenly upset)_ black

So, if you want me off your back

_(clawing at EIRI's arm – he looks indifferent)_

Well come on and let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

_(draping himself all over EIRI)_

Should I stay or should I go now?

Should I stay or should I go now?

_(acting thoroughly dramatic)_

If I got there will be trouble

And if I stay it will double

So come on and let me know

_(the orchestra plays the notes for the line "Should I stay or should I go?", but SHUICHI doesn't sing it – he stands at EIRI, smiling widely, waiting for an answer – no answer is received)_

_(SHUICHI turns to the audience bitterly)_

This indecisions bugging me

_(turning back to EIRI)_

If you don't want me set me free

Exactly who am I supposed to be?

Don't you know which clothes even fit me?

_(fawning over him again)_

Come on and let me know

Should I cool it or _(devilishly) _should I blow?

_(getting impatient)_

Should I stay or should I go now?

Should I stay or should I go now?

_(whining)_

If I go there will be trouble

And if I stay it will be double

So, you gotta let me know

Should I cool it or blow?

_(frustrated)_

Should I stay or should I go now?

If I go there will be trouble

And if I stay it will be double

So, you gotta let me know

_(grabs EIRI and turns EIRI to him – furious)_

Should I stay or should I go?

_(a beat – the song finishes)_

EIRI

_(deadpan)_ Go.

SHUICHI

_(fac-efaults)_ What?

EIRI

Go. You asked me a question, I gave you an answer. Go. Pack your things and go.

SHUICHI

_(looks like he's about to fight back, but gives up – forlorn - sighs)_ O… OK… _(he trudges off down the "hall")_

EIRI

_(looks out to the audience – he seems somewhat sad – he reaches into his pocket and pulls out another cigarette – he puts in, unlit, between his lips)_ How boring.

_Blackout._

_End SCENE IV_

**Author's Notes:** Oooo. That chapter was SOOOOO overdue. ^_^;; But the plot is progressing! XD 

There's only going to be… Hmm… Two or three more scenes. 

Thanks to the lovely Byaghro for giving me a WICKED idea for the next scene. *huggles* I love you. XD

Everyone – be afraid… Tatsuha's coming in… And there will be some zany song singning. 

*evil laughter*

Song List:

Should I Stay or Should I go? – The Clash

(More 80's music!!! Yey!!)


	11. Act II Scene V

**Author's Notes**: WOO!! Two chapters in ONE day! No… In three hours! XD

Aira-sama and I made a bet to see who could get a new chapter out the fastest. I GOT TWO, AIRA-SAMA! XD BWHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE V

_SET – EIRI's apartment – the house looks very bare without all of SHUICHI's stuff lying around like it used to be. EIRI is on the couch, sleeping – his laptop is open and he apparently dozed off while working_

_The doorbell rings. EIRI doesn't stir. It rings again. Still nothing. The person ringing the bell lays on it so that it screeches throughout the apartment and they knock heavily on the door._

EIRI

_(is finally woken – groggily stretches and yawns – he looks around, trying to decipher where all the nose is coming from – he finally realizes that it's the door) _Ugh, coming, coming! _(gets up and crosses to the door – opens it – TATSUHA stands in the doorway)_

TATSUHA

Morning, brother!! _(walks into the apartment – quickly toes off his shoes)_

EIRI

_(annoyed and perplexed - closes the door)_ What the hell are you doing here?

TATSUHA

Oh, I was hanging around the neighborhood and decided to stop by. _(turns to EIRI – puppy dog  face) _ Can't a little brother do that?

EIRI

_(disgusted)_ No. Not without a motive.

TATSUHA

_(laughs)_ You got me. _(looks around)_ I came here to meet the singer that Big Sis and Seguchi told me you're so fond of…

EIRI

Wait just a God damn minute!

TATSUHA

Oh, don't worry. They told me all about him. Big Sis says he moved in here a week ago. Seguchi seemed pretty annoyed, too. So – where's lover boy?

EIRI

Do NOT call him that. And besides _(collapses on the couch)_ I kicked him out yesterday.

TATSUHA

_(appalled)_ Whaaaaat?! But I thought you guys had a deal?!

EIRI

Christ, how much did they tell you?!

TATSUHA

They told me everything they know. _(sits next to EIRI)_ Why did you kick him out? The deal isn't over. Besides, why would you want to? I thought you loved him?

EIRI

_(chokes)_ L-love?! Who the hell said anything about love?!

TATSUHA

Big Sis. And Seguchi, actually… Rather bitterly, I might add.

EIRI

I am NOT in love with that… BRAT!

TATSUHA

You're acting awfully defensive for someone who's not in love but being accused of it.

EIRI

Shut up. Get out. How dare you rag on me about a subject you only just learned about this morning.

TATSUHA

_(proudly)_ Last night, actually. 

EIRI

Whatever. I don't have time for this. _(gets up – checks his watch)_ Look, I've got six hours to finish these lyrics. _(crosses to the door and opens it)_ So If you could please leave, _little brother_…

TATSUHA

Oh, come on! _(stands as well)_ Don't be like this, bro! I only came here to help!

EIRI

You came here to pry into my personal life, which apparently isn't all that personal since my family seems to have conversations about me over dinner.

TATSUHA

We were at a bar, actually…

EIRI

OUT! Get OUT!

TATSUHA

Tsk, tsk, Big Bro. You really DO love him, don't you?

EIRI

Say that again and I castrate you.

TATSUHA

You're terribly bitter. People in love tend to be much nicer.

EIRI

I'm a minority. Get out.

TATSUHA

_(triumphant)_ A-HA! So you admit it!

EIRI

_(cornered)_ What?!

TATSUHA

I said people in love tend to be nice. And you said you're a minority. Which means you indirectly agreed with me that you love him!

EIRI

_(exasperated – closes the door) _You're not going to leave, are you…?

TATSUHA

_(grinning broadly) _ Nope! Not until you admit it!!

EIRI

According to you, I already did.

TATSUHA

_(the orchestra starts slowly)_ Bro!!

EIRI

_(sighing)_

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

_(leans his back against the door)_

No man is worth the aggravation

_(a beat – glares at TATSUHA)_

That's ancient history

Been there done that

_(crosses to the kitchen while TATSUHA sings)_

TATSUHA

Who'd you think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to you

_(following EIRI)_

Trying to keep it hidden

Brother, I can see right through you

EIRI

Oh, noooo!

TATSUHA

Bro, you can't conceal it

I know how you're feeling

_(nudges EIRI)_

And who you're thinking of

EIRI

Ooooh!

_(shaking his head)_

No chance, no way

I won't say it

No, no

TATSUHA

_(dreamily)_

You swoon

You sigh

Why deny it?

Oh-oh

EIRI

_(bitter)_

It's too clich

I won't say I'm in love

TATSUHA

_(playful)_

Shoo-doop

Shoo-doop

Oo-oo-oooo

EIRI

_(leaning against the fridge)_

I thought my heart had learned it lesson

_(smiling with a far away look)_

It feels so good when you start out

_(suddenly annoyed – hands in his hair)_

My head is screaming

"Get a grip, boy!"

_(throws his arms out in annoyance)_

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!__

Ooooh!!

TATSUHA

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

_(smirking)_

Brother, I'm not buying

Boy, I saw you hit the ceiling

EIRI

_(desperate)_

Oh, no!!

TATSUHA

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you

_(resting his elbow on EIRI's shoulder)_

Got, got, got it BAD?

EIRI

Woooah!

_(brushing TATSUHA off)_

No chance, no way!

I won't say it!

No, no

TATSUHA

_(still prodding)_

Give up, give in

Check the grin

You're in love

EIRI

_(getting annoyed)_

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love!

TATSUHA

You're doing flips!

Read my lips:

You're in love!

EIRI

_(angry)_

You're way off base!

I won't say it

_(growls) _Get off my case!

I won't say it!

TATSUHA

_(tenderly)_

Bro, don't be proud

It's OK,

You're in love

EIRI

_(sighing)_

Oooooh,

At least out loud…

_(forlorn)_

I won't say I'm in…

_(hesitates)_

Love…

TATSUHA

_(abstractedly)_

Shoo-doop

Shoo-doop

Shoo-doop

Shoo-doop

Sha la la la la la

Ahhh…

_There is a pause on stage of EIRI looking out sadly into the audience and TATSUHA is looking to his brother in pride._

EIRI

_(turns to TATSUHA to say something, but is unnerved at the way TATSUHA is staring at him) _What?!

TATSUHA

Nothing, nothing.

EIRI

_(losing the relaxed air and become annoyed again)_ Get out.

TATSUHA

_(shrugs) _ OK. I suppose that's as close to a confession as I'll get from you.

EIRI

_(pointing to the door)_ You can show yourself out.

TATSUHA

_(still smiling – crosses to the door)_ Right. _(opens it and puts back on his shoes)_ Say – here's some advice from your little brother: If you won't tell him, then at least let him move back in with you. _(EIRI is staring out to the audience, surprised)_ You don't want to lose the best thing that could ever happen to you – do you? _(TATSUHA doesn't wait for a response. He leaves and closes the door behind him – EIRI continues staring out)_

_Blackout._

_End SCENE V_

**Author's Notes:** THANK YOU BYAGHRO! XD

I hope it's up to what expectations you thought it would be. ^^;;

Enjoy, y'all. Only one more scene left!! I'll leave it till tomorrow. 

And review!

Song List:

I Won't Say (I'm in Love) – MEG from Disney's "Hercules"


	12. Act II Scene VI

**Author's Notes**: Sorry, folks. I know I said I'd have this out yesterday, but I got side tracked… _ I was writing "Sweet Nothings" chapter 4, "Sweet Actions"; and drawing; AND writing part of a new original story… ^_^;;; Forgive me?

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I took a LARGE liberty with the words in one of the songs in this scene – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ^_^; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR SONG 

The Gravitation Musical

ACT II

SCENE VI

_SET – EIRI's apartment, far stage left. The lights on the set are down, so all that is visible is shadowy outlines. EIRI seems to be in the kitchen. SHUICHI is on far stage right, leaning against the stage proscenium._

_The orchestra starts in._

SHUICHI

_(forlorn)_

My gift is my song

_(pauses - whispering)_

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

_(looking over to EIRI's apartment)_

It may be quite simple

But that's how it's done

_(passionately sad)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

_(pauses again)_

How wonderful life… _(falters)_

Is…

_(there are tears in his eyes as the orchestra cuts short)_

Oh, Yuki…! _(enraged) _You idiot!! _(sobs and slumps wearily)_ We had a deal…! I didn't finish my lyrics, Yuki… _(looking to the apartment longingly)_ Which means you win by default… I'm supposed to be your slave! But… but you kicked me out… I'm supposed to be… I _want_ to be…!! _(hangs his head in defeat)_

_During his speech the lights on EIRI's apartment come up slowly. He is standing in the kitchen with a portable phone in his hand. It looks as thought he is debating whether to dial or not. By the time SHUICHI finishes, EIRI begins to dial. SHUICHI cell phone rings. _

SHUICHI

_(picking up the phone and sniffling)_ Hello…? __

EIRI

_(opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself)_

SHUICHI

_(getting annoyed)_ Hello?

EIRI

_(after a quick pause he speaks)_ It's me.

SHUICHI

_(gasps)_ Yuki?! What--?!

EIRI

_(trying to act aloof but seems too pleased to hear his lover's voice)_ Did you finish your lyrics?

SHUICHI

_(hesitant)_ No.

EIRI

_(surprised)_ We have to be there at the office in twenty minutes, you know.

SHUICHI

_(sadly)_ I know… I… lost inspiration.

EIRI

_(catching the hidden undertones – frowns)_ That means I win by default, doesn't it?

SHUICHI

_(perks up)_ I—yeah.

EIRI

_(grinning, but doesn't let it show through his voice)_ You better pack your bags then. If you're going to be my slave, I'll need you around.

SHUICHI

_(there are tears in his eyes again, but this time from joy)_ You sure make me move from place to place a lot, Yuki…

EIRI

Are you denying me of my right?

SHUICHI

No! I'll pack the second we leave Seguchi's office!

EIRI

Good. _(pauses)_ I'll see you there.

SHUICHI

_(relieved)_ O-OK…

EIRI

Bye.

SHUICHI

Bye… __

_They both hang up their phones as the orchestra picks up. SHUICHI is trying not to cry, and EIRI is apparently trying not to smile, lest his face might crack. _

SHUICHI

_(overwhelmed)_

My gift is my song

_(looking to EIRI's apartment, smiling widely)_

And this one's for you

EIRI

_(leaning against his fridge, eyes closed, smiling)_

You can tell everybody

That this is your song

_(opens his eyes)_

It may quite simple

But now that's it's done

EIRI and SHUICHI

_(heartfelt)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

_(pausing)_

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world

SHUICHI

_(suddenly inspired)_

I sat on the roof

And I kicked off the moss

Well, some of these verses

Well, they

They got me quite cross

_(becoming more energized)_

But the sun's been kind

While I wrote this song

_(turning to EIRI's apartment – caught up in the moment)_

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

EIRI

_(longingly)_

So excuse me for forgetting

But these things I do

_(desperate)_

You see I've forgotten 

If they're green or if they're blue

Well, the thing is

What I really mean

_(passionately)_

Yours are the sweetest eyes 

I've ever seen!

_There is a short orchestral interlude. EIRI swallows whatever pride he has left and rushes to his door. Meanwhile SHUICHI is taking shaky steps towards EIRI's apartment, and his pace soon picks up. Just as EIRI nears the door he pauses. SHUICHI reaches out to the set, but stops himself. EIRI spins around and leans his back against the door, completely overwhelmed. SHUICHI leans his side against the wall of the set, equally overwhelmed.  _

SHUICHI and EIRI

_(pining for each other)_

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple 

But now that it's done

SHUICHI

_(sudden shushed)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

_(taking a deep breath)_

How wonderful life is 

Now you're in the world

EIRI

_(resigning to the passion of the whole situation – swings open his door)_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

_(stands in the doorway, pausing)_

EIRI and SHUICHI

_(gently)_

How wonderful life is

EIRI

_(throwing his head back)_

Now you're in the world!

SHUICHI

_(starting his line one beat after EIRI – they both harmonize over each other)_

Now you're in the world!

_On the last beat of the song, EIRI slams his door shut behind him and SHUICHI runs behind the set. The lights have already started to dim. As the stage goes to black, and EIRI and SHUICHI are behind the set, we hear their voices._

SHUICHI

Yuki!

EIRI

Shuichi…

SHUICHI

I… I finished the lyrics…

EIRI

_(sighing)_ Idiot.

_End SCENE VI_

_End ACT II_

**Author's Notes:** Awww!! It's the last chapter!! ;_; 

Some of you said you'd be sorry to see this story go. I am, too. ^_^;; I really liked it, hehe.

Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this and will continue to enjoy my stories to come. 

As always – I love all of you and MAJOR kudos for all the loverly reviews you give me! It really makes me feel special.

Feel free to IM me (HuggleMeRikku or HFCreatorix) or e-mail me (oxmamochan4evaxo@msn.com) any time, ^_^.

Ciao. 

Love, Peace, and Carnage.

(And review).

Song List:

Your Song – (just to humor you all) written by Elton John, arranged by the people that did the Moulin Rogue (yes, dammit, that's arrangement I chose! XP) 


End file.
